The present invention relates to a vibrator apparatus in a vibration device for physical treatment usage, comprising two mutually movable, co-axially aligned parts and one of the parts being configured to receiving electric signals.
Such vibration equipment is intended to cause that at least one body part of a human being or animal, the body part having at least one reduced or absent function, is subjected to vibration in order to stimulate the body part function.